


(Everybody's) Starry-Eyed

by misura



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Everybody's) Starry-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/gifts).



> so this is kind of late but ... have a belated Yuletide treat?
> 
> *
> 
> what I want to remember from the second season: there's a canonical alternate universe where everybody's happy.
> 
> this ficlet is set in that universe. as such, both Hei and Nick are a good deal ... fluffier than they were in the regular DtB universe - but, I mean, when canon gives you a happy!alternate universe ...

"For the record," Hei said, while Nick finished setting up the telescope, "my sister wants you to know she still thinks you're a shoe-obsessed freak who will never be nearly good enough to be dating her little brother."

Nick flashed him a grin. "For the record, _I_ still think your sister is a delightful young woman who could easily kill me with either her pinkie or her mind. So I guess that means we're even."

Hei snorted.

"Regardless," Nick went on, "I'm inclined to take the fact that she hasn't killed me yet as a good sign. Who knows, perhaps she's started warming up to me after all."

"More likely she just doesn't feel you're worth the effort of getting out of bed this late at night."

"Ah." Nick smiled a bit sheepishly. "You caught me. _That's_ why I always ask you to look at the stars with me, Li-kun. To ensure that I can have my wicked way with you while your sister is slumbering safely back home."

"I always suspected as much." Hei shook his head as he started unpacking the picnic basket. "Still, it's a bitter thing to be told the truth at last. Hot chocolate?"

"Please." Nick shivered a little. "A blanket will be nice, too; it's decidedly chilly."

"You should have worn warmer clothes."

"Well, I have you, don't I?"

Hei sighed. "Sorry, it looks like there's only one blanket in here. You'll have to freeze. Try not to get sick; I don't want to catch a cold right before my trip."

"What a heartless person you are."

"It's your own fault for not checking earlier." Hei shrugged. "Don't blame me for your own shortcomings."

"Ah well, we'll just have to share. It will be nice and cozy, don't you think?"

Hei scowled. "Fine."

"So," Nick said, "if _you_ didn't pack only the one blanket, does that mean your sister did?"

"Maybe she hoped that you would freeze to death."

"Ah. Yes, that was probably it."


End file.
